TrioTime
by TheHumanShimbo
Summary: Uo, Hana and Tohru-kun as kids! How the met, became friends, and everything that has happened between them. :o Almost everything, anyways...


Disclaimer: The characters ain't mine. D: End of story.  
  
A/N: Uo, Hana, and Tohru, and how they became friends. WEE. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Kids ran around the playground. They all looking like little white dots to her, on the huge blacktop. A young girl sat on the swingset, wearing a jean jacket with a red- butterfly emblem on the back. Kicking up the beaten dirt beneath her, she smiled, admiring the small clouds it made. Still staring at the ground, she saw a pair of sneakers. The blonde girl swept the hair out of her face, and stood to see the owner of the shoes. "HEY! Uotani." A young boy sneered to the slightly taller, blonde girl. "Still idiolizing that "Red Moth" person?" The young blonde girl growled, holding a fist up to the other boy. "Shut up! It's Red Butterfly. I guess YOU'RE too dumb to remember someone's name." The boy looked a little startled, but recollected himself and retaliated. "No, It's not that I'm dumb, I just DON'T CARE." He said, voice raised. Another boy joined in, laughing slightly. "Ya, I bet she's not that cool. You said she pops wheelies--does that mean she gets alot of flat tires? Or is that an 18-wheeler with an oversized belly(HAHA)?" "NO. Let me educate you!" She put her hands out, gripping a pair of imaginery handle bars. "Okay, you're on your bike, going fast and then you pull UP!" Uo said, leaning back a little and raising her arms harshly. "So that you ride on one wheel!" She exclaimed happily. The other boys stared at her for a moment, and laughed. "Whatver, Uotani, you're dumb." Satisfied with their cheap laugh, they walked away leaving Uo a little sad. She plopped back on to the swing set, kicking dirt again but with more fury. "GRR! It's pointless! They'll never, ever, ever, ever, ever listen to me!" Now enshrouded in dust, the bell rang. Uo coughed and got off the swing, shaking dirt off of her beloved coat. The kids stampeded to the the door, all hurrying back to their classrooms. Uo let everyone go ahead of her, seeing everyone pushing and shoving to get back to their classes and not wanting to be swept away with them. She sighed, she was the last one. She walked in and closed the door--it was the job of the last kid out, and she was always it. The old janitor waved to her as she walked much more calmly than the other kids back to her class. Uo couldn't see WHY they were so hyper all the time. School was booooring. She got back to class in the nick of time. The teacher smiled warmly. "Oh! Arisa, you're back. Take a seat now, please. We're playing a game!" Uo nodded and took the first seat she saw. "Recess time! Let's all have fun playing together!" She flipped her arms to the rules written out on the chalkboard, as if introducing a new person. The teacher read off the board. "Sit in a circle. Decide who will be "it". Give each person the name of a fruit. When your fruits name is called, change seats." The teacher said, in an educating manner. Her tone was quickly changed to a happy one. "Let's play, Fruits Basket! Takida, you can be it!" A boy in a striped shirt quickly got up, and the students formed a circle with their chairs. Takida stood in the middle, pointing at kids and spouting off the names of fruits. "You're an apple. You're a banana and..." He turned to face the others. "Cherry! Pear! Peach!" The boy smiled malicously as he turned to a small brown-haired girl. "Honda, you're an onigiri(riceball)...!" The girl looked startled, but then smiled, a goofy smile. 'Onigiri! That sounds good!' Honda thought. She smiled still, unaware of the deceit. "Okay, here I go! Apple! Peach!" Honda heard them cry in the distance, waiting her turn. Uo frowned. She had been watching the group. That was mean, what Takida did to Honda-san, she thought. Uo ignored the game and watched her. She and Honda were the only ones who were sitting down... well, there was that one weird black-haired girl, eating pocky, but that was it. Time passed, and neither of the three got up. The teacher finally stopped the game in order to teach. No one had called Honda. The brown-haired girl wiped her watery eyes on the over large sleeve of her shirt. The black haired girl walked up to Honda, her voice slightly flat. "Are you okay? You seemed troubled... Was it Takida?" Honda looked up to the black- haired girl. She giggled a little, wiping her eyes still. "Thank you for worrying! But no, I'm sure he was just kidding! That must be his way of showing kindness!" The black haired girl looked confused. Tohru smiled, happy to share her wisdom. Uo was sitting not too far away, able to hear the conversation. "My mom said, kindness is something that grows in people's hearts. It's up to them to care for it and know when to use it. She said it's different for each person, so I should try be aware of when and how others are being nice. I guess Takida just thought that would make me laugh, thats all." She tilted her head, half pony flipping half hazardly with it and smiled. The black haired girl looked a little suprised, but then smiled kindly. "You're very smart... My name is Saki Hanajima, but please call me Hana..." Her voice still a monotone. Honda smiled. "Well, I am Tohru Honda. I'm very happy to meet you!" she said, bowing a little. Hana smiled, something like a laugh and a sigh escaping her. She turned to where Uo sat. "You can stop listening in on us, now." Hana said, tiredly. Uo turned around quickly, eyes wide, face red from crying. "Huh?!? How'd you know I was listening?...! Are you psychic or something?" Uo asked, defensively. Hana closed her eyes, calm as ever. "Well, in a way, yes. I'd try to explain, but you both probably wouldn't understand very well..." she drifted off. Tohru smiled at Uo. "Hello, I am Tohru Honda, pleased to meet you." She said, with another bow. Uo waved slightly, wiping her face. "Arisa Uotani, but call me Uo..." Hana nodded to her. Tohru then noticed the red in her face. 'Huh? Why were you crying?" She asked, concern clear as daylight in her voice. Uo chuckled, and put her hands in her jacket's pockets. "Because of what you said. It made me feel better--the boys pick on me a lot too!" She added, laughing.  
  
"I guess that's what we have in common." Tohru said, grinning. She turned to face Hana. "Do the boys pick on you too, Saki-san?" Hana nodded yet again.  
  
"Yes, they all call me witch, and weird girl... Most of it's just kidding though." Hana said, smirking. "I could handle it with ease if they happen to do something really mean to me though." Her eyes darkened.  
  
Tohru smiled nervously. 'Um, Uo-san, Hana-san... Would you like to come to my house today?" Tohru explained herself. "I don't have a lot of friends, I wouldn't want my mum to worry about me or anything, sorry if I'm bothering you..." She said, raising her hands in defense.  
  
Uo smiled. "Sure, kid! Where do you live, though?"  
  
"I could get my mom to drive us, if we need to..." Hana offered. "Oh no, don't do that! It's a short walk away from here, on Murugai-muni Street..."  
  
Hana opened her eyes to see them. "Really?... I live very close to there. My mom doesn't get off work for a half of an hour, so I can go without her worrying... Uo?" She turned to the blonde haired girl.  
  
"I live a few blocks away, my mom won't mind if I take a detour today." Uo said, grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
Tohru smiled, clasping her hands together. "Wow! Thank you so much for coming! I promise it'll be lots of fun!"  
  
The three girls spent the rest of the school day laughing, talking and playing like fast friends.  
  
A/N: KAWAIIIIII!!!! Ah. I should draw pictures of chibi Uo, Hana, and Tohru. SOOO CUTE! I just HAD to do this... see how they might've met. Lets all just say Uo, Hana, and Tohru all are in 1st grade, kay? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
